Highlight
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya VKook Taekook Bad summary. Non-baku
1. Chapter 1

Pukul setengah 8 malam Jungkook tengah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna-abu sembari menghela nafas, menetralkan jantungnya yang terasa tak karuan juga, matanya bengkak, tapi sungguh ia lelah jika harus menangis lagi. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan lelaki berambut hitam agak panjang dengan kaos hitam juga celana boxer berwarna hitam. Semua serba hitam, gelap, seperti dunia Jungkook.

"Kook?" Jungkook mendongak, ia sempat melamun sekedar memikirkan soal warna gelap. "Kook, lo.. gapapa?" Jungkook tak menjawab hanya tersenyum simpul. "Eh sumpah lo kenapa?"

"Gue gapapa Tae..?"

"Masuk." Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook lalu menutup pintu apartemennya, menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa putihnya. Ia menatap Jungkook untuk beberapa detik, teman satu kampusnya itu sedari tadi menunduk bahkan saat mereka sudah duduk seperti ini. Ada yang salah dengan Jungkook. "Kook ngomong dong lu kenapa. Jangan bikin khawatir _please_?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya mendongak namun tak bersuara. Menatap Taehyung dengan diam seolah ia tengah bercerita lewat matanya. Namun Taehyung terlalu bodoh hingga tak tahu apa yang Jungkook maksud. "Kook, _please_?" tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Jungkook. Terasa dingin, apakah anak ini terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan? "Kook?" jempolnya mengelus pipi Jungkook, jika hari-hari biasa Jungkook pasti sudah memukul tangannya yang sudah sembarangan menyentuh pipinya. "Mau minum?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Matanya kembali menatap kea rah bawah, membiarkan tangan Taehyung terus berada di pipinya. "Yugyeom.. tidur sama cewe lain."

"Hah?" Oke sedari tadi Taehyung memang memperhatikan Jungkook, menunggu penjelasan pria itu. Namun ketika kalimat itu muncul, justru Taehyung merasa cengo sendiri tak mengerti maksud Jungkook. "Kook, maksud lo?"

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Yugyeom. Bobo sama Yeri. Yeri yang kirim fotonya sendiri ke gue. Gue pikir itu editan, tapi abis itu Yeri kirim foto lain, puluhan, berbagai _angle._ Dan itu beneran Yugyeom, bobo, dengan atasan polos, banyak _kiss mark_ dimana-mana." Jungkook lalu merogoh sakunya, Taehyung hanya diam menanti. "Liat chat gue ama Yugyeom. Tiga jam yang lalu. Dia bilang mau main sama Youngjae sama Bambam. Selama ini gue percaya. Setelah Yeri kirim itu gue langsung ngehubungin dua sahabatnya itu dan mereka ngomong hari ini sama sekali ga ketemu Yugyeom.. hiks.." Jungkook menelan salivanya mencoba menahan tangis. "Yug.. hiks.. dia jahat ke gue Tae."

Tangis itu pecah. Tak ada yang dapat Taehyung lakukan selain memeluk Jungkook dan menenangkan temannya ini. Jujur ia begitu marah dengan Yugyeom. Ia benar-benar ingin menonjok pria jangkung itu saat ini juga. Jungkook itu pria yang baik, manis, dan bajingan seperti Yugyeom berani menghancurkan hatinya? Sialan. Taehyung tak terima dengan ini. Mungkin besok ia akan menghajar Yugyeom, tapi untuk malam ini, mala mini ia akan berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

"Kook, udah. Jangan nangis. Jelek."

"Hati gue sakit bego." Ucapnya masih menangis dan masih berada dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Ya gue tau. Tapi bajingan kek Yugyeom ga pantes lu tangisin." Jungkook menarik diri lalu menatap Taehyung dengan tajam sementara air matanya terus menetes.

"Kalo Yoona selingkuh terus bobo ama cowo lain lu juga nangis babi. Ah Taehyung nyebelin !" Taehyung mengangkat alis lalu kembali menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukan. "Iya juga si. Tapi Yoona ga bobo ama cowo lain tuh." Balas Taehyung.

"Taehyung nyebelin hiks.. bodo." Jungkook berusaha lepas dari pelukan Taehyung namun pria itu terus mendekapnya erat. "Gue kit ati Taehyung." Taehyung mengangguk. "Semua cowo sama aja brengsek."

"Gue ga tuh." Jawab Taehyung enteng.

"Babi. Padahal kemaren Yugyeom baru aja bobo ama gue jahat banget huee Tae." Taehyung menghela nafas, Jungkook kalua menangis memang mendadak seperti bocah. "Lupain Yugyeom oke. Besok gue hajar dia."

"Beneran?"

"Beneran elah."

"Yeri gimana?" Taehyung sempat terdiam lalu terkekeh. Jungkook kalau marah kejam juga. "Ya gatau. Masa gue ngehajar cewe?"

"Kan dia jahat juga."

"Iya si. Nanti Yoona yang ngehajar. Oke? Gue tau lu kit ati beud." Jungkook terkekeh dengan kalimat alay Taehyung namun ia tak bisa bohong kalo sakit hati lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini. "Karma pasti ada ke Yugyeom nanti. Dia pasti nyesel banget kalo kehilangan lo. Lo pantes dapet yang lebih baik _kek gue misal."_

"Ngaco." Jungkook menarik diri lalu menghapus air matanya. Taehyungpun dengan cekatan ikut menghapus air mata Jungkook lalu menangkup pipi Jungkook. "Besok gue hajar Yugyeom. Janji."

"Sampai mati?" Taehyung tertawa, kenapa nada dan kalimat Jungkook begitu kontras berbeda? Kalimatnya terdengar menakutkan namun nadanya benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. "Iyaa sampai mati. Gue ajak Jimin Hoseok deh kalo perlu."

"Yugyeom jahat "

"Yugyeom jahat." Taehyung mengikuti perkataan Jungkook.

"Yugyeom biarin mati."

"Nanti Yugyeom mati."

"Yeri juga mati."

"Yeri ikutan."

"Yugyeom brengsek."

"Yugyeom brengsek."

"Jungkook ganteng."

"Jungkook ganteng - eh apaan enak aja gantengan gue ya kemana-mana." Mendengar nada tak terima Taehyung membuat Jungkook terbahak. Datang ke Taehyung memang pilihan paling tetap. "Udah makan belom?"

"Ud-"

"Boong banget." Jungkook hanya diam. Kenapa Taehyung tahu saja jika dia berbohong? "Mau makan apa? Delivery aja apa mau makan di luar?"

"Mau makan disini aja. Malu keluar mata bengkak." Taehyung tertawa lalu mengelus mata Jungkook. "Mau gue kompresin?"

"Au ah bego."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung benar-benar membuat Yugyeom babak belur, tanpa bantuan Hoseok maupun Jimin. Dua sahabatnya itu hanya berdiri di sisi pinggir menonton bagaimana Yugyeom dan Taehyung saling adu tojos. Taehyung yang notabennya mantan anak jalanan, maksudnya suka hal kekerasan tak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Di lain sisi, Yeri tengah di guyur oleh Yoona, kekasih Taehyung. Sepasang kekasih itu memperlakukan Yugyeom dan Yeri habis-habisan sehingga satu universitas tahu bagaimana Yugyeom menghianati Jungkook.

Padahal niat awal Yeri adalah hanya untuk merebut Yugyeom, namun dirinya kini menanggung malu karena di cap sebagai wanita penggoda.

"Kalian bar-bar. Tapi gue suka." Ucap Jungkook di sela-sela dirinya menyeruput milkshake stroberinya. Ia menatap Yoona dan Taehyung bergantian. "Haha, udah mampus tuh biawaknya." Balas Yoona. Taehyung menatap Yoona tersenyum.

Jungkook terdiam. Melihat bagaimana tatapan lembut Taehyung pada Yoona. Melihat bagaimana Yoona bersikap lembut pada Taehyung. Kapan ia seperti ini? Menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar sayang? Seperti Yoona Taehyung? Diirinya ingin tertawa, bukan sekali dua kali, namun sering sekali ia menjadi tokoh yang tersakiti dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Jungkook, ngelamun mulu."

"Hehe." Taehyung menyentil kecil dahi Jungkook dan sukses mendapat erangan tidak terima dari empunya. "Kalian deket banget yah? Gemes litany." Tanya Yoona di sela-sela pertengkaran Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Temen dari SMA, kumpul lagi di satu univ. gimana ga deket? Waktu SMA ini bocah ngintilin gue mulu, ampe mau boke raja diintilin."

"Ih sumpah ngaco engga Yoon,suer dia boong banget. Mana pernah gue ngintilin Taehyung, gue jarang main malah ama dia. Cuma dulu rumah kita deketan aja jadi deket." Jelas Jungkook dan Yoona hanya balas mengangguk sambal tersenyum.

"Kamu kan anggota club taekwondo Kook?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yoona. Pasti gadis itu tengah kebingungan sekarang, ia mengerti maksud pertanyaan Yoona, jadi saat Jungkook hendak menjawab, Taehyung lebih dulu bersuara. "Sabuknya aja level tinggi. Ya Cuma gitu, dia berani sama siapa aja. Tapi suruh mukul ama pacar-pacar brengseknya dia ga berani. Ujung-ujungnya nangis. Tau tuh lemah banget."

"Ih brisik ya Taehyung. Lu emang mau mukul Yoona kalo Yoona jahat?"

"Eiitsss beda urusan bos."

Yoona terkekeh lalu menatap jam tangannya "Pulang yuk? Gue di tunggu adek soalnya udah janji?" Yoona menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian minta persetujuan.

"Hayuk, gue anter. Kook, kita duluan ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui. "Makasih yaa kalian." Taehyung hanya terkekeh lalu melambaikan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Yoona meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini sendirian. Selepas sepasang kekasih itu pergi, wajah cerianya seolah sirna. Ia terdiam melamun. Kenapa hidupnya selalu seperti ini? Kenapa dirinya akhirnya menjadi yang ditinggalkan? Apakah ada yang salah dalam diri Jungkook?

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas, berlatih sendirian di ruang taekwondo tak dapat mengurangi rasa hampanya. Ia Jungkook merasa hampa saja. Ia juga bukan anak yang pandai bergaul, namun juga bukan seseorang yang terlalu menutup diri. Jungkook hanya, sulit membaur dengan santai.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian menyebalkan itu dan kini tiap kali dirinya berpapasan dengan Yugyeom maupun Yeri, mereka akan menatapnya dengan sengit. Jungkook hanya akan mengangkat bahu tak acuh karena _well, _jika Yugyeom atau Yeri berniat buruk padanya, kali ini Jungkook tak akan segan-segan menghajar mereka. Namun hingga saat ini, tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Harinya seperti biasa, bedanya, sedikit hampa saja. Mencari pasangan? Sepertinya untuk saat ini Jungkook lebih memilih menyendiri, tidak bukan karena takut, ia hanya merasa lelah.

"Jalan tuh liat ke depan, jangan ke bawah mulu. Nabrak." Jungkook terkejut menghentikan langkahnya, jarak tiga puluh centi dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah kursi tunggu, mungkin jika tidak ada kaki yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya, Jungkook akan menabrak kursi besi itu. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum. "hehe."

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas. "Jangan galau dong."

"Siapa juga yang galau?"

"Iblis mungkin?"

"Jadi maksud lo gue iblis gitu!?" teriak Jungkook tidak terima.

"Yang ngomong elu siapa?" Jungkook diam namun bibirnya mencibir. Kembali mencoba melangkah dengan Taehyung yang juga ikut berjalan di sampingnya. "Ada kelas?"

"Ada. Ini mau."

"Oke pulang jam?"

"Cuma satu sks. Sejam juga kelar."

"Oke gue tungguin di gazebo fakultas elu ya sekalian tidur." Jungkook menghentikan langkah lalu menatap Taehyung. "Ngapain?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Lah kemarin yang ngerengek eskrim mocha siapa?" Jungkook menganga dan matanya sontak berbinar, tanpa di duga memeluk Taehyung dengan erat tanpa melenturkan senyum. "Taehyung inget aja hehe."

"Haha hehe mulu lu. Gue anter ampe kelas ayok, cape mau tidur."

"Yaudah ga usah anter, bobo aja sana." Taehyung hanya mengangkat alis lalu tetap berjalan. Sepertinya tidak, dia tak akan meninggalkan Jungkook. Saat mencari Jungkook dirinya berpapasan dengan Yugyeom, amarah dari wajah pria itu tak pernah redup, mungkin nanti Jungkook juga akan berpapasan dengan Yugyeom, Taehyung hanya ingin menjaga sahabatnya.

.

.

"Tae Yoona ga ikut?"

"Ngga, nanti aja gue ajak dia. Lagian kalo gue ajak Yoona, lu jadi setan nanti."

"Bacot." Namun kembali diam karena Jungkook lebih sibuk dengan eskrim mocinya. Kedai ini baru buka sebulan yang lalu namun sudah terkenal di kalangan pelajar dan tentu Jungkook yang penggila eskrim sangat ingin datang dan benar, eskrim kedai ini begitu sesuai rasa. "Makanya sante aja napa ga gue rebut astaga. Kalem Kook."

"Iya ih diem." Tak mengindahkan omongan Taehyung. "Tae kok lu awet banget ama Yoona?"

Taehyung yang semula menunduk focus dengan eskrimnya kini mengangkat wajah menatap Jungkook. "Awet gimana? Baru juga setaun."

"Ya keliatan awet aja. Gue aja selama setaun udah putus dua kali?"

"Oh iya ya bener. Lu si, sapa aja di baperin."

"Ih engga ya ngaco."

Taehyung meletakkan sendoknya lalu menatap Jungkook. "Lu gada niatan cari pacar lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan dagu terangkat. "Yaudah jangan pacaran dulu focus kuliah aja."

Jungkook lagi-lagi mencibir. "Ngaca." Taehyung hanya tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan lain. Setidaknya Jungkook terlihat baik-baik saja kali ini.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak patah hati Jungkook dan Jungkook memang tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja. Seperti sore ini, ia tengah bermain game di apartemen Taehyung semenjak siang. Dua sahabat ini memang termasuk sahabat yang klop kalo sudah menyangkut soal game. Mereka bisa bermain hingga berjam-jam tanpa lelah. Namun mala mini mereka sudah lelah. Seperti Jungkook yang sudah tiduran terlentang di atas karpet. Dan Taehyung yang keluar mengambil kaleng minum.

Ponsel Jungkook bergetar dan membuat Jungkook harus rela mengangkat badan karena jarak karpet dan ponselnya sedikit jauh. Saat Taehyung masuk, Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tengah berdiri menatap ponsel dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia tak mau mengganggu dan memilih duduk di tepi ranjang tak jauh dari Jungkook.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Jungkook lalu lelaki itu mengunci ponselnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Gapapa."

"Elah kek ama siapa, cerita gih."

Tanpa berniat duduk, Jungkook kembali berbicara. "Ada beberapa orang deketin gue. Entahlah mereka kek terus-terusan ndeketin gue di saat gue terang-terangan nolak mereka. Cape juga. Ada beberapa yang baik emang, tapi rasanya gue lagi cape aja. Kadang gue merasa rasanya gue ga pantes buat mereka. Dan gue gamau aja ujung-ujungnya gue yang sakit."

Taehyung diam namun menarik Jungkook dan membuat sahabatnya tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuannya. Mata Jungkook membulat kaget, tangan Taehyung melingkar di pinggangnya. Posisi macam apa ini yang dilakukan Taehyung?

"T-"

"Kook, inget, lu tuh.." dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat, Taehyung bisa dengan jelas meliat setiap inci wajah Jungkook. Ini pertama kalinya mereka sedekat ini. Dan Taehyung mengerjap, kalimatnya terhenti. Ia menatap Jungkook lebih dalam seolah mengeksplore seluruh isi wajah Jungkook. "Cantik."

Taehyung seolah tersihir, entah kenapa ia merasa takjub. Benarkah Jungkook secantik ini? Bertahun-tahun mengenal Jungkook, kenapa mala mini Jungkook terasa berbeda. "Tae?"

"Dengerin. Lu tuh cantik. Ganteng juga dikit masih gantengan gue tapi-"

"Tae."

"Dengerin dulu. Dengan wajah sempurna kek gini tuh pantes semua orang naksir ke elu. Apalagi wajah kek malaikat gini, tentu banyak yang pengen milikin dengan embel-embel bikin lu baper dulu. Kadang mereka lupa antara cinta dan obsesi beda tipis. Mereka Cuma terobsesi miliki elu. Mamerin elu, ampe lupa cara ngejaga elu. Dan lu, ada baiknya sekarang emang bener-bener kudu selektif, ga semua kebaikan didasari ama kebaikan. Cari yang ga Cuma bikin lu nyaman, tapi yang lu liat punya rasa tanggung jawab sama kesungguhan yang bener-bener ke elu. Kook, jangan sakit lagi. Lu gap antes dapet sakit ini. Tapi jangan terus terpuruk oke?"

Jungkook bungkam. Entah kenapa Taehyung begitu berbeda mala mini. Kalimat-kalimat yang diuatarakan Taehyung masuk ke dalam telinganya dan membuatnya berpikir.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung. Yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya kini adalah, bibir bibir dan bibir. Sial. Kenapa dirinya semesum ini? Kenapa pula ia menarik Jungkook dan menjadikan sahabatnya berada dalam pangkuannya. Taehyung gila? Sepertinya ia. Ia gila dengan bibir Jungkook. Persetan ! ia sangat ingin merasakan bibir itu.

Hah. Ia memakan omongannya sendiri. Malam ini ia benar-benar terobsesi dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook menegang saat merasakan bibir Taehyung menempel pada bibirnya. Matanya membola dan hendak menarik diri namun tiba-tiba bibir Taehyung bergerak dengan lembut dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook membeku. Bibir Taehyung terus bergerak lembut menyentuh bibirnya, mengecupi tiap inci bibirnya dengan halus, membuat Jungkook membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Tak pernah ada yang menciumnya selembut Taehyung. Yang mampu membuat dirinya membeku dan merinding bersamaan.

Rasanya gila jika ia diam saja, maka ia mengikuti Taehyung. Menggerakkan bibirnya ikut mencumbui bibir Taehyung. Gila. Sensasi ini begitu gila terlebih saat lidah Taehyung masuk dan berperang dengan lidahnya, melumat lembut bibirnya dan merasakan lidah Taehyung mengelus lembut dinding mulutnya.

Bulu kuduknya merinding saat merasakan tangan Taehyung yang besar dan sedikit kasar kini tengah bermain didadanya. Tidak, itu area sensitifnya, Taehyung seolah paham dan terus bermain disana membuat Jungkook menggila. Mengelus, mencubit, memelintir dada Jungkook dengan lihai membuat lelaki dalam pangkuannya mengeluarkan suara lembut.

Kini Taehyung yang menggila, saat dirinya terus mengelus dada Jungkook, pria itu terus bergerak dalam pangkuannya. Gila. Bokong Jungkook terus bergerak di pahanya dan itu sensasi yang membuatnya terasa panas.

"Nghh-" Jungkook menarik diri dan kini tangan Taehyung berada di punggung halusnya. Dirinya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan layu. "Kook lu cantik."

Setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung mengecupi pipi hidung dan dahi Jungkook lalu kembali mencumbui bibir manis Jungkook. Demi dewa, bibir Jungkook sangat memabukkan. "Kook." Taehyung menatap Jungkook, Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat alis dengan bibir terbuka. Oke sialan. Ia tak tahan lagi.

Taehyung mendudukan Jungkook di atas ranjang lalu merangkak di atas Jungkook. "Cantik banget si." Ia mengecup ujung hidung Jungkook. Jemarinya mengangkat kaos besar Jungkook, dan kini lelaki di bawahnnya menampakkan dada yang polos putih dan begitu lembut. Terlebih saat lidahnya bermain di ujung putting Jungkook. Mendengar erangan kecil Jungkook mampu membuat Taehyung menggila saat lidahnya bermain di dada kanan Jungkook, maka tangan kanannya akan bermain meremas dan memelintir putting kiri Jungkook. Ini sungguh surga baginya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua dada Jungkook, bibirnya naik menjelajah leher jenjang Jungkook. Lidahnya bermain halus sementara giginya menggigit gigit kecil leher putih itu dan menghasilkan tanda yang tak sedikit. "Ahh Tae," karena merasa gila dengan lehernya Jungkook menarik tangan Taeyung untuk bermain lagi di dadanya, double kill, dengan lehernya yang terus di sesap Taheyung kini dadanya merasakan tangan kasar Taehyung yang meremasnya dengan ganas.

"T-tae."

"Kook, tangan lu." Taehyung membawa tangan Jungkook untuk menyentuh miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana jeans hitam. Jungkook mengelus milik Taehyung merasakan kain itu menjulang karena milik Taehyung sudah mengeras. Gila. Bahkan dengan miliknya yang masih terbungkus, sentuhan Jungkook membuatnya merinding. "Kook, punya gue gede. Mau buka? tapi lu mau emut ngga? Sakit Kook kebungkus terus."

Bangsat. Kenapa Jungkook di bawahnya yang penuh keringat ini saat dirinya yang mengatakan hal frontal seperti tadi lalu Jungkook yang mengangguk kenapa wajah itu begitu polos? Bangsat bangsat. Taehyung semakin tak waras. Kenapa di saat panas seperti ini wajah polos itu muncul?

Mereka merubah posisi. Taehyung tidur dengan terlentang dan sudah melepas kaosnya. Sementara Jungkook yang kini duduk di atasnya. "Tae, boleh buka celana gue dulu ga? Gerah?" Taehyung mengangguk dan melihat bagaimana Jungkook berdiri melepas sendiri celananya.

Double bangsat. Kenapa badan Jungkook seindah ini? Sialan. Kemana saja ia? Lekukan tubuh Jungkook, bokong Jungkook, dada Jungkook,dan wajah Jungkook. Taehyung ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

Jungkook kembali merangkak kini dengan perlahan membuka celana Taehyung. Matanya membola saat milik Taehyung keluar. Taehyung tak bohong saat mengatakan milik Taehyung besar, karena memang begitu besar di tambah kini benda itu menjulang tinggi seolah menantang Jungkook.

"Arhhh ssst Kook." Desah Taehyung saat Jungkook mengelus miliknya. Wajah Jungkook terasa takjub.

"Taehyung gede, suka." Jungkook mengecup milik Taehyung. Taehyung semakin gila.

"Sini Kook." Posisi mereka kini Jungkook menungging tepat di depan wajah Taehyung. Dirinya sibuk memainkan lidah di milik Taehyung sementara Taehyung sibuk mencumbui dan bermain di dua bongkahan kenyal milik Jungkook. Mereka sama-sama merisakan kenikmatan. Dan Jungkook sangat menyukai ini.

"Kook, udh sini gentian."

"Hm?"

"L-lu mau gue kek gitu ngga?" Jungkook berbalik kini duduk kembali di atas Taehyung ia menunduk malu.

"T-tae masuk sekarang please? L-lo kasih gue handjob aja saat lu masuk ke gue t-tapi please, sentuh dada sama bibir gue. G-gue gila sama sentuhan lo."

Triple bangsaaaat. Kenapa Jungkook mengatakan hal vulgar dengan menunduk malu? Sial. Taehyung mau mati saja saking gemesnya. "Sini Kook." Ia membaringkan Jungkook, memasukkan jari ke mulut Jungkook dan di terima baik dengan Jungkook, mengemut jemari Taehyung sembari memejamkan mata.

Desahan-desahan terus keluar dari mulut Jungkook saat jemari Taehyung bermain di lubangnya. Dan menjerit keras karena milik Taehyung yang begitu besar menerobos lubang kecilnya. Tapi sungguh ini begitu nikmat saat Taehyung dengan perlahan menggerakan pinggul sementara tangan kirinya bermain dengan miliki Jungkook dan tangan kanannya menopang diri disaat dirinya mencumbu bibir Jungkook lalu bergantian melumat dada Jungkook.

Semua tubuh Jungkook tersentuh dengan sempurna. Ini adalah sex terhebat dalam hidupnya.

Sex terhebat yang ia lakukan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Akankah semua berubah ketika mereka terbangun pagi nanti?


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung terbangun disaat jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, matanya sedikit menunduk menatap rambut Jungkook yang begitu dekat dengan wajah. Jungkook, sahabatnya, tengah tertidur tanpa pakaian dan berada dalam pelukannya. Kim Taehyung menghela nafas, dirinya dan Jungkook sepenuhnya sadar dalam melakukan hal itu, yang tak mereka sadari adalah, kenapa ada dorongan melakukan seks?

Taehyung dan Jungkook sering bersama dalam satu ruangan, tapi kenapa kali ini mereka berakhir dengan bersenggama? Tak ada jawaban pasti, jadi dirinya hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya, entahlah, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk kembali memeluk Jungkook.

Pagi harinya, Jungkooklah yang duluan terbangun, menatap tubuhnya yang polos dengan tangan Taehyung yang melingkar pada pingganggnya. Sial, dia melakukan seks dengan sahabatnya sendiri, terlebih.. Taehyung memiliki Yoona.

"Taehyung bangun." Jungkook menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung, sedikit mengaduh karena saat badannya bergerak, bagian bawahnya terasa sedikit perih. "Tae ih bangun."

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya usaha Jungkook membangunkan Taehyung berhasil. Mata Taehyung terbuka meski terlihat begitu berantakan. "Oh Kook." Pagi hari, dengan dirinya diatas ranjang Taehyung, tanpa busana dan mendengar suara serak Taehyung, kekonyolan macam apa ini?

"Taeeeee."

"Apaa?" Masih dengan suara seraknya.

"Kok kita kaya gini si?"

"Kaya gini gimana?"

"Ih sial." Taehyung menarik diri lalu menyandarkan punggung pada kepala Kasur, menatap Jungkook yang masih berbaring. "Taehyung gimana dong."

"Apanya?"

"Bangsat. Gue, sama lo. Ginian. Anjir."

"Terus?" Jungkook mendongak menatap tajam Taehyung. "Ya gimana Kook. Udah kejadian."

"Kalo Yoona tau gimana?"

"Ya jangan sampe tau."

"Anjir gue sama kek Yeri dong."

"Kok?"

"Bobo sama pacar orang huweeeee." Taehyung gelapan saat mendengar tangisan Jungkook.

"Astaga Kook, engga engga jangan nangis."

"Nanti gue di bunuh Yoona gimana. Terus lo di hajar warga sekampus huweee." Pagi ini Taehyung kebingungan untuk menenangkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook mau mandi setelah digendong Taehyung, mengatakan badannya sakit semua dan meminta Taehyung untuk melayaninya hari ini. Taehyung hanya dapat menuruti daripada Jungkook menangis lagi. Ia pun tengah pusing, dirinya juga merasa berkhianat pada Yoona, kekasihnya sendiri yang begitu baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menyiram tanaman.

"Kook di maem dong makanannya, udah dibeliin juga." Jungkook tak menjawab hanya mengangkat bibirnya sebal. "Udah gue minta maap semalem. Janji ga bakal ngomong ke siapa-siapa."

"Gue sama aja kek Yeri !" Taehyung kembali menghela nafas.

"Beda."

"Kenapa beda. Taehyung, gue tidur sama sahabat gue sendiri. Gue tidur sama orang yang udah punya pacar. Apa bedanya?"

"Bedanya, Lo ga berniat ngasi tau Yoona dan Lo ga berniat ngerebut gue dari Yoona. Beda kan? Lo gada maksud jahat ke gue." Jungkook bungkam, memilih menunduk mengaduk mekanannya. Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook merasa sedih. "Tapi semalem kok Lo enak banget si Kook." Pagi ini ada sendok melayang ke kepala Taehyung.

.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaiamana ini terjadi, tapi sekarang Jungkook tengah berada di pangkuan Taehyung dengan tangan berada di kedua pipi Taehyung dan saling bertukar saliva dengan Taehyung sementara kedua tangan Taehyung melingkar dipinggang Jungkook.

Mendengar desahan kecil Jungkook membuat Taehyung menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Jungkook, mencumbu leher jenjang itu dengan sesekali menggigit kecil leher putih Jungkook, saat ciuman kembali turun ke dada, Jungkook dengan akal sehatnya mendorong Taehyung.

"Anjir kok lu napsuan banget si. Kenapa jadi ciuman si anjir." Bentak Jungkook.

"Ya mana gue tau, tiba-tiba lu minta di gendong dari ruang makan ke sini, gamau duduk di sofa katanya sakit, ya mana gue tau jadi kek gini." Jungkook merengut tapi tak berniat turun dari pangkuan Taehyung. "Emang sakit banget ya? Kaya baru pertama kali aja lo." Suara Taehyung melembut, dengan jemari mengelus pinggang Jungkook.

"Ya menurut ngana? Punya lo gede banget, gue baru pertama dapet yang segitu." Menyadari kalimat itu, wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook seketika memerah, bahkan Taehyung berusaha menetralkan tenggorokannya yang kering. "G-ganti netfilx d-dong." Jungkook berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"O-oke mau film apa." Ucap Taehyung begitu cepat. "G-gue pilihin ya?"

Jungkook tak menjawab hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya yang berbicara sevulgar itu pada Taehyung. Lalu seperti biasa, Jungkook tertidur saat menonton film, bedanya kini Jungkook tertidur dipangkuannya dengan kepala berada pada bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung menunduk dan tersenyum tipis. Jungkook begitu menggemaskan saat tidur. Taehyung tak langsung memindahkan Jungkook, ia membiarkan dirinya lebih lama dalam posisi seperti ini, memilih merampungkan fim baru membawa Jungkook ke kamar.

Dirinya memang tak mencintai Jungkook, tapi rasanya momen seperti ini membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun di sore hari dan keluar kamar mencari Taehyung. Benar saja, Taehyung tengah berada di dapur membelakanginya, entah apa yang sahabatnya tengah lakukan. Ia datang dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan. Berjalan dengan mengucek mata.

"Taehyung mau susu pisang." Taehyung membalikkan badan dan melihat bagaimana Jungkook mengucek mata. Benar-benar menggemaskan, tanpa menjawab Jungkook, Taehyung berjalan ke kulkas lalu kembali dan mengulurkan sebotol susu pisang untuk Jungkook.

"Kok lu ga bangunin gue tadi si pas nonton."

"Mau di bangunin juga paling tidur lagi." Jungkook mendelik sembari menyedot susu pisangnya. "Mau pulang?" Jungkook mengangguk tanpa melepas sedotan susunya. "Yaudah mandi terus gue anter pulang nanti sekalian makan oke?" Taehyung berlalu dengan sebelumnya mengacak rambut Jungkook dan mencubit pipi Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mematung seketika.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook biasa saja. Seolah tak terjadi apapun, namun ada yang sedikit berbeda, Taehyung lebih touchy sedikit sekarang, sering sekali mengelus Jungkook. Jungkooknya hanya diam saja, toh ini anggap sebagai kedekatan dirinya dengan Taehyung. Hubungan mereka terlihat lebih akur dari biasanya. Seperti sekarang, Taehyung berjalan ke ruang seni, karena menurut pesan dari Jungkook, anak itu masih berada di ruang seni sore hari ini.

"Kook?" Taehyung membuka pintu ruang seni lalu masuk ke dalam. "Dih masih aja ngelukis, ayo pulang udah mau malem." Jungkook tak menoleh dan terus menarikan kuas diatas kanvas.

"Nanti nanggung, tungguin." Taehyung menutup pintu lalu menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Menatap Jungkook yang memakai kaos berwarna hitam, duduk dengan wajah begitu serius saat melukis, tangan sahabatnya pun sudah penuh dengan cat berbagai warna.

"Gambar apa si?" Taehyung mendekat agar dapat melihta lukisan Jungkook dengan jelas. "Masih lama ngga?" Lanjut Taehyung.

"Ih dibilang tunggu aja." Taehyung menggeser badan menjauh lalu membuka ponsel, mencari apa saja yang dapat ia mainkan sembari menunggu Jungkook. Yoona hari ini tak memiliki kelas jadi sedari pagi Taehyung terus bersama Jungkook.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepala pada sofa, tangannya sibuk bermain dengan ponsel. Ia lebih memilih diam menunggu Jungkook, kalau ditinggalpun anak itu akan ngambek padanya. Menit terus berlalu, Taehyung Nampak biasa saja memang, mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Taehyungie udah nih. Coba liat." Taehyung segera mengunci ponsel, menggeser badan mendekat pada Jungkook. "Bagus ngga?"

"Bagus, kan lu emang pinter gambar." Mendengar seperti itu justru membuat bibir Jungkook mengerucut. Memang Taehyung ga bisa ngasih pujian yang lebih enak apa? Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook, mengerutkan kening. "Lah kok cemberut?"

"Ya lo kok mujinya gitu si." Jungkook semakin cemberut. Tapi hal itu justru semakin membuat Taehyung gemas. Dua tangannya yang besar menangkup pipi Jungkook, membuat pria yang manis mau tak mau menghadap ke wajahnya.

"Ih jangan cemberut, bibirnya monyong gitu."

"Bodo."

"Gue cium nih." Jungkook bukannya menyangkal malah raut wajahnya tambah sebal. Tanpa menunggu, Taehyung segera melumat bibir Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terkesiap, tangannya spontan meremas kaos Taehyung. Dirinya memejamkan mata, membalas tiap ciuman yang Taehyung berikan.

Lumatan biasa itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu, lidah sudah saling beradu, saliva menetes menuruni dagu Jungkook, tangan Taehyung turun kebawah untuk meremas dada Jungkook, membuat pria itu mendesah kecil. "Bangsat Kook, tunggu sini."

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata saat Taehyung bangkit, mengunci pintu lalu kembali berjalan kea rah Jungkook sembari membuka kaos dengan cekatan membuat Jungkook melongo kaget. "Belum pernah nyoba seks di ruang seni kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Emang lo pernah?"

"Engga, ini mau nyoba makanya." Taehyung segera menerjang leher putih Jungkook, memberikan gigitan kecil disana, sementara tangannya menelusup masuk ke kaos hitam Jungkook, memainkan puting kiri Jungkook dengan begitu pelan membuat Jungkook menggelinjang dengan desahan lemah.

"Ngh—Tae, buka." Jungkook mendorong Taehyung agar dirinya bisa membuka kaos, saat Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama setengah telanjang Taehyung menempelkan dadanya pada dada Jungkook lalu mencumbu bibir Jungkook dengan cepat.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Jungkook sudah tengah menungging dengan Taehyung yang terus memaju mundurkan badan sesekali menampar bokong Jungkook hingga tercipa beberapa bekas telapak tangan Taehyung. "T-tae faster."

"J-jangan di rapetin Kook, Owh, Fuck. Lobang lo nelen dengan pinternya, fuck." Taehyung menambah tempo kecepatannya. Memajukan badan agar dapat mencium bahu Jungkook dan meninggalkan jejak disana.

Lutut Jungkook terasa begitu lemah, peluh bercucuran, ia merasakan milik Taehyung yang besar itu mengoyakkan dinding lubangnya, tapi Jungkook sangat menikmati ini,

"Awh," tanpa diancang-ancang Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook menjadi terlentang dengan milik Taehyung masih berada disana. Kembali memajukaan tubuh agar ada menyesap dada Jungkook sementara bagian bawahnya masih terus menghujam Jungkook. "T-tae ngh- disana."

Taehyung mempercepat gerakannya, terus menghisap kedua dada Jungkook sementara tangan mengelus paha Jungkook. Ia sudah hafal, Jungkook sangat menyukai sentuha, jadi sebisa mungkin ia menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menyentuh Jungkook.

Dada Jungkook sudah memerah mengeras, Taehyung mengangkat diri untuk mencium dagu Jungkook. "T-tae c-cum."

"Cum for me Jung, say my name louder."

"Tae-hyung." Dengan itu Jungkook mengeluarkan semuanya, banyak, membasahi perut Taehyung sementara Taehyung masih bergerak cepat disana.

"Oh Kook." Beberapa menit kemudian milik Taehyung juga mengeluarkan cairan putih seperti Jungkook, membuat dalam diri Jungkook terasa hangat, Taehyung lalu mengecup kening Jungkook dan mengangkat tubuhnya menarik miliknya dari lubang Jungkook. "Cape? Istirahat bentar terus pulang ya, belum makan kan?" Jungkook masih tiduran saat Taehyung membereskan semuanya bahkan Taehyung yang memakaikan Jungkook baju, mereka pulang saling bergandengan tangan karena Jungkook merasa lemas.

.

.

.

Dua kali. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, kejadian tiga hari yang lalu di ruang seni masih tergambar jelas diingatannya. Bagaimana dirinya dan Taehyung menyatu dengan sadar. Bahkan Taehyung mencium bibir dan meremas bokongnya saat mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Jungkook. Apa hal ini wajar?

"Hey Kook." Jungkook tersentak saat Jimin duduk di depannya dengan senyum manis di wajah pria bermarga Park itu.

"Jimin ngagetin."

"Haha maaf." Jimin meletakkan cup minumannya diatas meja. "Eh ngomong-ngomong, beneran Taehyung sama Yoona putus?"

"Hah?" bibir Jungkook membola, ini menghayal atau bagaimana?

"Lah lo malah gatau?" Jimin memainkan minumannya. "Udah dua hari. Tadi temen Yoona yang ngomong ke gue, nanyain soal Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mutusin Yoona. Ya mana gue tau kan? Kirain lu tau. Lagian mereka emang ada masalah? Perasaan minggu ini liat mereka masih gandengan deh. Kasian katanya Yoona nangis mulu."

Jungkook diam mencerna. Taehyung? Putus? Kenapa tak memberitahunya? Kenapa putus? Apa ada kaitannya dengan dirinya? Apa Yoona tahu? Jungkook tanpa sadar menggigit kukunya gugup.

"Eh diajak cerita malah diem."

"Eh." Jungkook mengerjap. "Gue gatau sumpah." Jimin hanya mengangguk, menyeruput kembali minumannya. Mungkin mala mini Jungkook harus menemui Taehyung.

Jungkook berdiri dengan diam menunggu Taehyung membukakan pintu. Ia siap jika Taehyung marah-marah padanya. Ia juga siap jika harus berbicara pada Yoona. Bohong, ia takut sebenarnya.

"Kook?" Jungkook kaget saat Taehyung membuka pintu. "Eh kok kaget gitu? Ayo masuk." Jungkook mengerutkan kening bingung, Taehyung terlihat biasa saja. "bawa apaan itu?"

"Ayam. Nih." Taehyung tersenyum menerima uluran Jungkook. "E-em Tae?" Jungkook menyatukan tangannya dengan gugup. Taehyung hanya membalas dengan deheman. "L-lo putus?" seketika Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook membuat Jungkook ingin kabur rasanya.

"Kok tau?"

"Eh beneran?"

"Beneran. Emang kenapa?"

Ketakutan Jungkook lenyap. "Emang kenapa? Ya anehlah bambang lo tiba-tiba mutusin Yoona, ada apa emang? Perasaan kalian baik-baik aja."

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Iya gue ama dia yang baik-baik saja. Ama lu yang engga."

"Kok gue?" Taehyung manarik pinggang Jungkook sehingga badan mereka saling menempel. Jungkook mendadak menjadi gugup.

"Kook, kita udah ngelakuin itu dua kali. Pertemanan kita udah ga sama lagi. Dan sama aja gue hianatin Yoona. Gue gamau nyakitin dia lagi."

"Oh, yaudah yang kemaren lupain aja. Balik ke Yoona, anggep kemarin gada apa-apa antara gue sama lo." Jungkook terasa pahit mengatakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Lupain ? Ga bisa Jung, lo udah jadi candu buat gue. Gue udah ga bisa mikir lagi. Jadi gue lebih milih lepas Yoona." Jungkook mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Gue.." Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook "bakalan jadiin lo milik gue. Jadiin tubuh lo buat gue doang. Ga ada lagi temen disini. Lo.." Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook "punya gue." Detik selanjutnya Taehyung melumat Jungkook dan masih membuat Jungkook kebingungan namun tetap membalas ciuman memabukkan Taehyung.

Karena jujur, Taehyung sudah jatuh pada Jungkook, terlebih pada bibir manis Jungkook yang membuatnya mabok setiap saat.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
